


Camel Suit(??)

by venusianboy



Category: andy warhol - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusianboy/pseuds/venusianboy
Summary: Ben is an old man in a retirement home. He has a crush (if people his age are even still capable of infatuation) on one of the workers at that particular retirement home and doesn't have great hearing.





	Camel Suit(??)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ben](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ben/gifts).



> "Please write one where Andy Warhol uses me" -Ben

"Hey Ben! How's my um... favorite old folk," said Andy, sitting down at the elder man's table. 

"Holding up, Anjre! :)," Ben quickly and suspiciously replied.

He was _blushing!_ His wrinkles fluttered. 

"How are you? Not that I care / . \," Ben asked.

"Oh, well I've been working on like a painting," Andy answered.

"Ah, very nice! What do you call it?"

"Campbell Soup!" 

 _Campbell soup... Camel suite?? Camel suit!! That must be what he said._ The words of his amor rang in his swollen ears, he knew what he had to do.

He opened up his laptop, he didn't know a lot about technology, but he knew enough to order items online. Yes, he ordered a camel costume.  _Camel suit,_ he thought  _He's gonna love this. He's been giving me the eyes since our Easter gangbang._

He waited for a good few days before one of the employees knocked on his door, saying there was a package addressed to him. He couldn't contain his excitement! This will push Andy over the edge. He will HAVE to suck me,

Andy heard the message from a coworker that Ben would like to see him in his room. Andy always liked him, his stories made the workday easier. He even felt a slight homoerotic pull toward the senior. He opened the door to the older man's room, to see a sight he only dreamed of. His pants were already feeling tight.

Ben lay in a camel suit, fully covered in the golden brown fur. Andy shut the door behind him, Gulped, and locked it. He crawled over Ben's dying bod and pawed over his crotch before slowly kissing the beak of the camel head. His kissing became more intense and soon the slobber from the beak was leaking onto Ben's face inside the costume. Andy was entirely on top of Ben's body. He couldn't get enough, and neither could the oldie. This was Camel in the midst of Suit. This was Camel Suit.


End file.
